No voy a besarte
by ElenneM
Summary: " 'No voy a besarte. Puede que se haga un hábito y yo no puedo librarme de los hábitos.' – F. Scott Fitzgerald. Esta es una solicitud de un anónimo en tumblr. Situada en S3, en algun lugar entre TEH y HLV." Traducción del fanfic I Won't Kiss You, escrito por naughtynyx. One-Shot.


**Nota de la autora:** Premisa de un anónimo de tumblr.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada

Feedback: yessum!

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Nota de la traductora:** Gracias a naughtynyx por permitirme hacer esta traducción. Es uno de los primeros fanfics que leí y que agregue como favorito cuando recién entre a este sitio. Espero haberle hecho justicia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia original.

* * *

><p><em>"No voy a besarte. Puede que se haga un hábito y yo no puedo librarme de los hábitos."<em>

_– F. Scott Fitzgerald_

x

Molly frunce sus labios. Golpetea un bolígrafo contra ellos mientras mira su reporte, asegurándose que todo esté en orden. Debe haber notado un error, porque hace clic en su bolígrafo y lo dirige al papel. La punta de su lengua se asoma apenas por la esquina de su boca, mientras esta escribiendo.

Sherlock siente que un calor comienza a surgir en su cuerpo y se pone de pie abruptamente. El banco en el que estaba sentado se tambalea y casi se cae. Tanto John como Molly levantan sus miradas ante la conmoción y lo miran. Él les da una rápida mirada a ambos, luego alisa su camisa y se da vuelta. Sin decir una palabra se va directo a la salida, tomando su abrigo, y yéndose de la morgue.

John y Molly comparten una mirada de perplejidad, pero ninguno tiene una respuesta para la repentina partida del Detective Consultor. John sólo se encoge de hombros y le ofrece a Molly una pequeña sonrisa de costado, antes de salir atrás de su mejor amigo.

Molly siguió desconcertada un momento más, pero fácilmente lo deja pasar; sólo es Sherlock siendo Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Un día, estando solos en la morgue, ella lo atrapa mirándola fijamente. Su piel le da comezón bajo su mirada y se muerde el labio. Un pequeño sonido, algo como un jadeo o un gemido, viene de Sherlock, y se agrega a la incomodidad de Molly.<p>

"¿Qué sucede?" dice ella finalmente, incapaz de seguir aguantando.

"Tienes algo..." Sherlock levanta su mano y toca la cima de su labio superior. Molly emite un pequeño chillido y se sonroja, rápidamente pasa su lengua por encima de su labio. Sherlock sigue mirándola fijamente.

"¿Se fue?" pregunta ella, insegura. Sherlock se queda en silencio por un momento. El traga saliva, Molly ve como su nuez de Adán se sacude. Ella se lame los labios nuevamente y los frota entre sí para asegurarse. "¿Sherlock? ¿Me lo quite?"

Finalmente, él aclara su garganta y la mira de lejos. "Si." Suavemente se pone de pie y toma su abrigo y su bufanda. "Tengo que irme."

"¿En serio?" Molly pregunta. "No hace ni diez minutos que estás aquí. Tus resultados no están listos aun."

"Todavía les falta. Los buscaré más tarde." dice, dándole la espalda a Molly mientras encara la puerta. "Buenas noches, Dra. Hooper."

Molly lo mira, frunciendo el ceño. Suspira mientras las puertas se cierran y sacude su cabeza, cruzando el lugar para guardar todo el equipo que Sherlock dejó afuera.

* * *

><p>"¡Ups!" Molly exclama al chocar contra la sólida pared del pecho de un hombre. Rebota un poco hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero es sostenida por sus hombros por unas firmes manos. Ella emite una risilla debido a su torpeza y dice, "Lo siento."<p>

Levanta su cabeza y sonríe al par de afilados ojos azules con los que se encuentra. "Oh, eres tu." Ella esta feliz de verlo; parecen que han pasado semanas desde que estuvo en el laboratorio.

"No tenías programado trabajar en este horario," es como Sherlock le responde, la sonrisa de Molly se debilita, mientras una arruga aparece entre sus cejas.

"Eh, bueno, no, no lo tenía. Pero el Dr. Lewis tuvo una emergencia familiar. Así que..."

Sherlock se ve molesto, y a Molly se le hace un nudo en la boca del estómago, mientras un pensamiento viene a su mente; ¿Sherlock ha estado tratando de evitarla intencionalmente? Su reacción al verla lo sugiere. ¿Pero por qué?

Ella no puede pensar en nada ofensivo que haya hecho últimamente. Sus labios forman una mueca mientras reflexiona sobre lo que podría haber hecho mal. Ella oye una brusca inhalación que atrae nuevamente su atención a Sherlock. Él la esta mirando fijamente, casi paralizado, y Molly se da cuenta entonces, por primera vez, de lo cerca que están entre si, y que las manos de Sherlock aún están tomando sus hombros. Sus dedos la sujetan y aprietan firmemente, no lo suficiente como para lastimarla.

Molly siente que su boca se seca y se lame los labios. "¿Sherlock?" pregunta, su voz sale como un suspiro. Sherlock parpadea, y sus manos se aflojan, sus brazos caen a su lado. Levanta su mirada para ver por sobre la cabeza de Molly, ahora sin mirarla intencionalmente.

"Tengo que irme," anuncia.

"¿Qué? Pero acabas de llegar. No has hecho nada. Seguramente tenías alguna razón para venir aquí."

"Yo...olvide algo," Sherlock simplemente miente; Molly se da cuenta por la forma que sus ojos miran de un lado al otro. Definitivamente algo esta sucediendo y ella quiere saber qué es. Merece saberlo. Sherlock da un paso rodeándola, pero Molly rápidamente bloquea su paso, tapando la puerta. La única manera de salir sería levantarla y sacarla del camino.

"Espera un minuto," Molly dice, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock; él se estremece y se aleja de su contacto. Molly baja la mano, herida por su reacción, pero pronto se enfurece, porque ella sabe que no ha hecho nada para merecer su frialdad. Ella aprieta sus labios y pone sus manos en sus caderas. Ella trata que su postura sea tan imponente como sea posible, pero es difícil siendo tan menuda. Pero ella no deja que la desventaja de su estatura, la disuada. Levanta su mentón y hace lo mejor para alcanzar el rostro de Sherlock. "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" ella demanda, pinchando con su dedo en el pecho de Sherlock.

Sherlock parpadea sorprendido, pero se recupera fácilmente. "No sé de qué estás hablando." Él pasa su mano por su pecho donde ella lo tocó, como quitándose una mancha. La actitud enfurece a Molly. Ella lo empuja otra vez, esta vez con toda la palma de su mano y él se tambalea un poco hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué estas actuando como un imbécil?" ella grita. "Has estado evitándome y ahora me tratas como si fuera una clase de molestia. Como solía ser antes". Su voz baja y sus ojos se suavizan con dolor. "Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso Sherlock. Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado desde... Desde que te ayude. ¿Qué he hecho para que vuelvas a tratarme como si yo no contara. A menos que nunca haya sido así. Si solamente estabas mintiendo para que yo te ayude..."

"No era mentira," Sherlock , voz baja, pero fuerte. "Por supuesto que aún cuentas."

"Bien. Entonces ¿por que estás actuando como...como... Tú!?" Molly frunce el ceño; esta segura que no es así como quiso decirlo. "Eh, yo... es decir..." Ella intenta otra forma de expresarlo pero esta perdida. Suspira, "Bueno, de todas formas, tú sabes lo que quise decir."

"Si," Sherlock simplemente responde.

"¿Y bueno, entonces?" Molly pregunta. "¿Qué sucede?"

Sherlock la mira fijamente por un momento, su expresión se oscurece con frustración. Él se aleja de ella mitad gritando, mitad gimiendo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "¡No puedo!" grita, caminando furioso por el salón. Pone las palmas de sus manos en una mesa de trabajo, y su cabeza en suspenso. "Quiero, pero no puedo," repite, su voz mucho más suave, una nota de dolor nublándola.

"¿Qué?" Molly presiona gentilmente, tentativamente acercándose hacia él pero aún manteniendo distancia.

Sherlock responde, pero su voz es tan silenciosa, Molly esta segura que debe haber escuchado mal. Porque no pudo haber dicho lo que ella cree que él dijo.

"¿Tu...qué?" Su garganta se ha secado un poco, así que su voz sale un poco aflautada.

Sherlock se endereza, se da vuelta. "¡Quiero besarte!" explota, y los ojos de Molly se agrandan, su corazón se congela en su pecho.

"Oh," débilmente responde; eso fue lo que ella pensó que él había dicho. Se siente un poco mareada de repente.

"Pero no puedo," Sherlock afirma. "No lo haré."

"Eh, bien," Molly dice. Hace una pausa. "¿Por qué no puedes?" Y se sorprende a si misma al oírse haciendo esa pregunta. Ella puede sentir el peso del anillo en su dedo izquierdo como un ancla; su presencia debería bastar para no meterse en una conversación tan comprometedora. Se lame los labios. "Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no lo harías?" Y eso tampoco fue lo que quiso decir. Las aguas son claramente peligrosas y aún así nada más profundo. No intenta retirar lo dicho. Sostiene la respiración y espera una respuesta de Sherlock.

"Porque soy un adicto, Molly," establece. "Tus labios me llaman como un droga, y me temo que en el momento que los pruebe, nunca seré capaz de cortar el hábito. Si me permito complacerme al menos una vez, no habrá vuelta atrás. No me puedo permitir el lujo de tener un vicio. Interferiría con mi trabajo."

"Oh," Molly respira, y ella sí se siente un poco drogada en este momento. Nunca ha querido besar a Sherlock tanto como desea hacerlo ahora. Y ha querido besarlo furiosamente muchas veces.

"Como ves," Sherlock comienza. "La única manera de asegurarme de no rendirme es evitando la tentación. Que es por lo que debo mantenerme alejado de ti. Así que, ¿me permites marcharme?"

La cabeza de Molly esta dando demasiadas vueltas para dar una respuesta verbal. Sólo se corre hacia un lado, despejando el camino hacia la puerta. Sherlock cruza el salón y se detiene junto a Molly. Él la mira y ella lo mira. Ninguno dice nada. Sherlock rompe el contacto primero, dando vuelta su cabeza y saliendo por la puerta.

Molly no sabe que hacer consigo misma. Se queda parada allí, aturdida, durante unos momentos antes de que sus sentidos, lentamente empiecen a volver a ella. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, toma una respiración profunda que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente gana algo de conciencia como para regresar al trabajo, las puertas se abren abruptamente. Molly se da vuelta para ver a Sherlock. Sus ojos se agrandan al verlo dirigirse hacia ella. Ella abre la boca para preguntar porque volvió. Sin embargo, su pregunta es callada cuando él la atrae hacia si mismo y cubre su boca con sus labios, un brazo tomándola firmemente por la cintura mientras su otra mano presiona gentilmente por atrás de su cuello.

El beso es todo lo que ella soñaba que sería, y sabe sin lugar a dudas que Sherlock tenía razón. Definitivamente, no hay vuelta atrás.

***FIN***


End file.
